Tommy Bear
by HLowrie0916
Summary: Kim has a daughter that is four years old. Now she must ask an old flame to watch her daughter so that she can save her life and her daughters and possibly start over. KT, takes place during Dino Thunder.UPDATED! CH. 9, 10, 11 up! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from the Power Rangers.I did not get permission to use them so please, nobody sue.I do own Sami & the other unfamiliar names. Feel free to use them if u like.

**R&R:** This is the first Fanfic I've posted so please read & send reviews! There is more to come of this story!

**Tommy Bear**

"Mommy, where are we going?" a little brown eyed girl asked.

"We're gonna go visit a friend of mine, okay Sweetie?" Kim said. She smiled at the little girl in the back seat of her black, Dodge viper. Sami, short for Samantha, was four years old. She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes that reminded Kim of Tommy's eyes.

"Why, Mommy?" Sami asked.

"Because I think, maybe if I'm real lucky, he can help with my problem." Kim said and smiled at her daughter in her rearview mirror.

"Oh." Was Sami's simple, high-pitched reply and then she continued to play with her doll.

Kim drove down a long road, with forest trees on both sides. Then she came to a driveway, the only driveway for miles and turned into it & drove up to a very country looking house. There was a black jeep parked on the side of the house. Kim shut off the engine and got out. She let Sami out and took her hand. Both mother and daughter walked up the front steps of the house's porch and Kim knocked on the door. She heard somebody moving around inside.

Dr. Tommy Oliver was sitting at his breakfast bar grading papers when he heard a knock on the door. He set his coffee cup down and got up and walked to the front door.

He opened the door and his eyes went wide and he felt as though he'd been kicked in the stomach.

"Hello Kim." He said.

"Hello Tommy." She said. Kim looked up at him, the way she used to, the way that used to make him melt. She could normally read him by his eyes, but they were hardened from her, well guarded. She understood that. Why should he let her in after what she did to him? She didn't realized it, but Tommy noticed something in her eyes too.

"What are you doing here, Kim?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you, Tommy." She said. Sami had been hiding behind her and Tommy hadn't noticed her until the little girl came out from behind Kim and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Kim, I've got nothing to say to you. Just lea….." he couldn't finish when he saw a pair of soft, brown eyes staring up at him.

"Look, Tommy, I need your help and I understand that I have no right to ask for it, but this isn't about me. Please, Tommy." Kim begged, near tears. Tommy looked at her once again, his face hardened. He saw something in her eyes that he'd never seen there before: Fear. It disturbed him more than he could say. Kim had never looked at him like that, not even when they were Rangers together. This was different and it urked him to see her, some one he knew to be strong, look so lost and frightened.

"Come in." he said.

"Thank you." She whispered. Tommy knelt down to greet Sami and she hid behind Kim.

"Tommy, this is my daughter, Sami. She's not very, um, well, she's shy around men." Kim stated, "Please don't take it personal, it's not you, it's just…."

"No I understand." He said, "Do you want something to drink or ummm…."

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Kim said. Tommy guided her into his living room. Sami sat down on the floor and began to play with her dolls that she brought with her.

"So, uh, what did you need to talk to me about?" Tommy asked. Already knowing that it might have something to do with the little girl on the floor.

"Tommy, for as much as I hate to say this, I need to ask you a favor." She said, but she couldn't meet his eyes.

"What's up?" he asked. She looked up at him as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Tommy, can we talk about this in another room please?" she asked. He nodded and led her into the kitchen.

"Okay, explain." He said. She stared at the floor before she could look up and meet his eyes.

"I'm in trouble. Not the illegal kind, just trouble and there are things that I need to take care of. I need some one I trust to take care of Sami for a while." She said. Tommy looked so confused. Kim handed him a legal file.

"There's a letter in there that explains everything. And there's other information that you might need." She said, "Tommy, I'm sorry that I can't explain everything right now. And I'm sorry that I have to ask you to do this, but it's not me I'm really worried about. And you are the only person that I really trust to take good care of her."

"Kim, what aren't you telling me?" Tommy asked, now extremely concerned.

"I can't tell you, not now." She said, "I'm sorry, Tommy. I can't risk you too." That threw Tommy more than anything. _I can't risk you too,_ what was that supposed to mean?

"Alright, Kim. I'll take care of her, but you have to promise to explain this to me when you come back." He compromised. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered. Then she got up and went into the living room and sat on the floor with Sami. Tommy watched her talk to her daughter, trying to find some easy way to explain why she was leaving her in a strange house with a strange man. The only thing that Tommy actually caught out of Kim's whole speech caused tears to well up in his eyes. She said, "Sami, you can trust Tommy, I do. He's saved me more times than I can count and he'd protect you from anything. I promise. If you ever have a doubt, just look into his eyes and you'll know, I promise. I love you baby. Be good for Tommy, okay." Sami just nodded and hugged Kim.

"I love you, Mommy." Tommy heard Sami whisper.

"I love you too baby. Be good, okay." Kim said. Then she kissed her daughter's forehead and stood up. She turned to Tommy, and smiled. He walked with her out to her car.

"So do you know when you'll be back?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Do you want me to be honest?" she asked.

"Completely." He answered. She met his hard as stone eyes.

"I might not be back, Tommy." She said, "The next thing you might get from me, might be an invitation to my funeral, I really don't know yet. But I cannot sit back and watch this happen to me and my daughter. You'll understand soon. I promise."

"Kim, if you need my help in something, you could just ask." He said.

"Tommy, I did. You're taking care of my daughter. That's all I could ask of you. The rest, I need to do on my own. You can't help, I'm sorry." She said. She handed him Sami's bag and looked back into his eyes. Then she kissed him. Deep and passionately and with almost everything she had left inside her.

"Just so you know that I never stopped loving you and I never will." She said. Then she got into her car and left. Tommy just stood there in complete shock as she left him there, with a file and her child.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Sami asked as soon as Tommy came back in the door.

"Huh? Of course she's coming back." Tommy tried to reassure her.

"Don't lie to me. She told me that she might not be able to come back. She said that she was leaving me here with you because you were the only person she knew that would love me the same way she does. She also said that she was scared. Because she still loves you and she doesn't want to leave not knowing if you do or if you don't. She said this was something she had to do and I'd understand when I'm older. I guess she's right." Sami said. The little girl shocked Tommy; he'd never met a kid so young that understood so much. Tommy knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"You're mommy is going to come back, I promise. She's strong." He said. Sami looked up at him again, this time a tear fell down her cheek.

"I know she's strong, because she always protects me. Even when I do something wrong." Sami said. Tommy couldn't help it; he pulled the little girl into his arms and held her close. She cried like a little, helpless baby and he almost wanted to cry with her.

"Do you know what she calls me sometimes?" Sami asked.

"What's that?" Tommy asked, trying to sound cheery.

"Sometimes she calls me her 'Tommy Bear' because she said I look like the only other person she truly loved. I think she was talking about you." Sami said. She hopped out of his arms and walked over to her bag. She opened the zipper and pulled out something fuzzy. She walked back over to Tommy and handed it to him. He looked at it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked her.

"My mommy gave it to me. She said it protected her when she slept because of you. She said it would do the same for me." Sami said and he picked her up again.

"Well, did he?" Tommy asked. Sami nodded.

"Good, because if he didn't, Mr. Tommy Bear and I would have to have a little talk." He told her.

"Hey, how did you know his name was Tommy Bear?" Sami asked, surprised.

Tommy smiled at the memory he was about to share with Kim's little girl.

"Because I gave your mommy this bear. She told me that she named him Tommy Bear." Tommy told her. He carried her into the kitchen and sat her down on the counter.

"Do you wanna hear some stories about your mom?" Tommy asked.

"Yea!" Sami chirped. Tommy smiled at her.

Kim drove for hours before she reached her apartment. She grabbed the black bag that she would need and left her apartment again. She drove for another several hours before pulling into a cheap motel for the night. She curled up on the stiff bed and cried herself to sleep.

Sami sat up in bed and looked at her clock. It was two thirty in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. She kept having bad dreams about her mom. She rolled off her bed and walked down the hall to Tommy's room. She poked her head in the door and saw that he was sleeping in his bed. She walked over to the side of his bed, dragging Tommy Bear behind her and climbed up into his bed.

Tommy felt his bed move so he sat up and turned to see Sami sitting in his bed. He just sat there and looked at her. She looked like she just got in trouble for something.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, Tommy. I just had a bad dream and Tommy Bear wasn't working…and I thought……I'm sorry Tommy." Sami said and started to get down off his bed.

"No, Sweetie, it's okay. Come here." Tommy said, picking her up and setting her in his lap, "Tell me what you thought."

"I just thought that if Tommy Bear was broken, I could sleep with you since you gave Tommy Bear to my mommy to protect her I thought maybe if I slept with you, you might protect me too." She explained in a teary choked voice.

"Oh, honey it's nothing to cry about. You were right, I will protect you, I promise." Tommy told her. He'd only known Sami for a day and already he loved her as if she were his own. She curled up next to him and went right to sleep. He watched her sleep for a while and thought of Kim and what she was doing and how he used to watch her sleep once upon a time.

Kim sat up in bed at five thirty and checked out, then got in her car and drove the rest of the way home. She set up what she needed to set up and stayed out of sight. She watched as her, now ex boyfriendstalker walked through the house and got ready for work. She decided that she would surprise him.

"Good morning sunshine and how have you been?" she asked as he came into the kitchen. She stood there with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you, you slut." He snapped.

"Good to see you too dear." She said, coolly, "Nice to know you looked real hard. I half expected to run into your boys come to drag me back to you for another round of kick the Kim."

"No I thought this time I'd do it myself." he said, dryly.

"Good luck." Kim spat, "Coffee?" He slapped the cup out of her hand and it the wall and shattered. She took a step back and he stepped closer.

"Michael, you don't wanna do this." Kim said. He stepped closer.

"Oh, I think I do." He said in her face and then he slapped her across the face. It was hard enough to leave a mark. She fell to the floor and swung her legs under him to trip him. He fell on the floor too. She jumped up and flipped over him.

"I told you…..you don't wanna do that." Kim said angrily. She dropped into a defensive stance, ready for him.

"Oh, what makes you think you can take me?" Michael spat.

"Oh you have no idea who you're dealing with." Kim growled.

"Oh, I think I do. I'm dealing with a tiny little girl……I'll break you Kim, and you know it." He spat.

"Good luck trying." She replied, hotly. He threw a punch at her and she grabbed his hand and pushed him back with all the force she could muster. Then he rushed her.

Tommy woke up at about five thirty and went downstairs. He made himself a cup of coffee and saw the file that Kim had left on his counter for him. He had yet to look at it. So he sat down at the breakfast bar and opened it. The first thing he found was an envelope.

**Dr. Tommy Oliver**

His name was written on the envelope in Kim's handwriting. He opened it, almost afraid of what he might find, considering the last letter he ever read from Kim. So he held his breath as he began to read.

Dear Tommy, Sept. 12, 2004

I'm writing this to you in case I don't come back. The reason I left Sami with you is because I have to stand up for her. I have to fight for her. Tommy I never stopped loving you, I never wanted to leave you. It was because of the guy that I left you. His name was Michael and he became very obsessed with me. At the time I had been pregnant and I was trying to find some way of getting back to you to tell you. He came to my dorm room one night and had me cornered. He threatened to kill you…..in the literal sense, if I didn't leave you. He punched me in the stomach, which caused me to miscarriage; he did it on purpose because he knew I was pregnant. So I did what he asked, hoping that some day I'd have the chance to tell you. In January of 2000, Michael and I were out at a party and I was drugged and raped. I gave birth to Sami in September. Of course Michael always said it was my fault. I'd tried almost everyway possible to get away until then. By that point I had lost all hope. As Sami got older, I had fear of him hurting her. A couple of times he came close. The last time he actually hit her. I was pinned to the ground by one of his friends and couldn't stop him. That's when I decided that I had to handle this on my own. That's why I brought Sami to you. For as much as it killed me to have to ask you, especially after what I did to you, I knew that there was nobody else to take better care of my baby girl than you. You should know that both Sami and I love you and I would do anything for you. Which is why I gave you up so long ago. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you. Sami is so much like you it's unbelievable. Anyway, in case I don't come back, inside this file is a copy of every police report, pictures, and birth certificates……everything you might need is in here. You have no idea what you're doing for me. I just want you to know, in case I never get to tell you again, I love you. I will always love you, but this is something I have to do. Take care of Sami; teach her to be strong and brave. And teach her to live. For me.

Love Always,

Kimberly

Tommy set the letter down and felt tears welling in his eyes. He reached for the file and found the pictures Kim had been talking about. They were pictures of her. Most of them were of her in a hospital bed, beaten and bruised. But never her face, just her arms, legs, abs, and back. Being a gymnast, the doctors probably didn't think much of it. He wanted to cry, seeing Kim like that. Knowing that she did it for him. Tommy broke down in tears at seeing the last picture. It was a picture of her and Sami. Kim was standing behind Sami with her arms around her, smiling. Sami was smiling too. Both Hart women wore white sun dresses. They looked so happy.

Kim jumped up and flipped over him. He ran head first into the hot coffee pot. He fell to the floor. Kim ran upstairs to Sami's bedroom and pulled out the already packed bags she had hidden there. Then she raced to the front door, but not before checking to make sure Michael was still knocked out on the kitchen floor. He was, so she ran out to her car and threw the bags into her trunk. Then somebody grabbed her from behind.

Tommy sat at the breakfast bar reading through the police files that Kim left him. He was shocked to find that the police didn't do anything. No wonder Kim had to take this on herself. She has to fight for her life now. He read her rape case and felt the bile rise in his throat as he felt the blackest anger he's ever felt rise inside him. Then the sorrow filled him when he realized that he wasn't there to protect her. He suddenly felt that he was to blame for her problems now. He shuffled some of the papers and found another envelope.

**Ms. Kimberly Hart**

Tommy opened it and read the letter inside. This shocked him beyond all belief.

**Dear Ms. Kimberly Hart, Oct. 6, 1999**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the University of Miami. You have a full scholarship starting next semester. Your supplies list is enclosed. Good Luck!**

**Sincerely,**

**Dean Cassidy**

Tommy looked at her supply list and everything was checked off. Underneath that was her diploma. She'd majored in psychology. He was proud of her for that. He was even more proud of her for her daughter and all that she had accomplished. He felt bad for her now though for what she had to do.

Kim felt strong arms wrap around her neck and lift. She clawed at the arms that held her. She couldn't budge them. So she swung her legs back and hit the guy in the balls with the heel of one of her boots. He loosened his grip just enough for her to grab his arm and flip him over her head. She stood over him in her black boots, blue faded jeans, hot pink wife beater, and black leather jacket.

"Looking for something?" she asked, cockily. The guy didn't say anything, he just stared at her, but his eyes gave him away. Kim spun around and landed a round house kick to the head of her ex boyfriend, Michael, who was trying to sneak up behind her. The guy that grabbed her stood up and she went to kick him, but he grabbed her leg. She spun her body around, kicking him in the face with her other foot and getting her foot free. She landed and her feet, just as Michael went to punch and she dodged. She kicked him in the back and he fell into the guy that attacked her. The two fell over and wrestled with each other to get up, giving Kim time to get in her car and backup. Both Michael and her attacker pulled guns on her. She pulled down a shield, she'd had installed in her car and hit the gas. The two men shot at her windshield and glass shattered and then she felt the impact on her car. She backed out of the driveway and drove away.

Tommy's phone rang at seven thirty. He ran over to the phone and answered it,

"Hello?"

"Tommy? It's Kim. How's Sami?" she asked.

"Good, she's still sleeping. You sound hurt, what's up?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine, I ran into a little problem, but I'm okay. I won't be back for a couple days. I'm not even entirely sure if it's going to be a couple of days, it might be longer. I can't talk long; just tell Sami that I love her. I have to go; I don't want them to catch up to me. I have to go. I'll call you when I can, okay." Kim said.

"Okay, Kim. If you need me, let me know okay." He said.

"This isn't your fight, Tommy, so for as much as I do need you, I'm not going to ask, and I won't let you help. The only help from you I need, I already have, thank you." She said and hung up. Tommy put his phone down. He couldn't believe how hardened Kim sounded. She'd never snapped at him like that. He was worried and almost couldn't sit still. He'd never had to do the babysitting thing; he'd always been the fighter, the rescuer. _This is not right. She needs me, I have to help her, _he thought. Then he heard Sami coming down the stairs.

"Tommy! Where are you?" Sami called. She trotted down the stairs and found him in the living room on the couch. She walked over to him, he had his head in his hands. Sami looked up at him in sweet concern.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" she asked, sweetly. He lifted his head and looked up at her angelic little face. He smiled at her and suddenly realized how much she looked like himself. It was almost unnatural.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie. I'm just a little bit worried about a friend." He told the little girl. She looked almost annoyed with him.

"What?" he shrieked.

"You're not worried about a friend. You're worried about my mommy." She said.

"Well, you're mommy is my friend." He said.

"But that's not why you're worried about her." Sami countered. He looked at her with a questioning expression and furrowed eye brows.

"Well, then why am I worried about her?" he asked, playfully. Sami walked around him saying, "Because you love her." She sat down on his couch and turned on the TV to watch cartoons. He got up on walked into the kitchen mumbling "It must be a Hart thing."

Sami got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Tommy was sitting at the breakfast bar.

"What must be a Hart thing?" she asked. Tommy looked up from his paper and looked down at her.

"You and your mom know me too well. Your mother always knew how I felt and I never had to say anything to her. I think you have that gift too." Tommy told her. She smiled and gave a playful giggle. Then she climbed up on the bench next to him and picked up the comics page of the newspaper and pretended to read it.

"Are you hungry, Princess?" he asked.

"Yea," she smiled.

"Well, I'm not much of a cook, that was always your mom's specialty, but I do know a place that has the best pancakes. You wanna go?" he asked.

"Yea!" Sami squealed, jumping off of her stool and hugging Tommy, who was already off his stool. He picked her up and took her upstairs so that they both could get changed.

Kim drove for an hour and then pulled into a vacant lot and got out of her car. There was no way they could've followed her, but if they did, she had devised a plan. She left her car, grabbed her bags and ran around the corner to a black jeep and got in. Then she drove to Tommy's house. It took her all day and partway into the night to get there.

Tommy was grading papers in the kitchen when there was a knock on the back door. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Kim stood there looking tired and beat. She had two bags in her hands and a grim look on her face. He took the bags from her and ushered her in.

"You look like hell." He said.

"Thanks, I feel like hell." She said, "I almost died back there."

"What happened?" he asked, seating her at the breakfast bar next to him.

"I just got into a fight……and got shot at…….other than that, not much happened. I'm really sorry that you have to be involved in this Tommy. I never wanted it to go this way. I just….." she said, but he put a finger to her lips and stopped her. He caressed her cheek and then he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kim pulled away from him and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She was so tired and so scared, but she didn't want him to know that.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I should go. I don't want him to find me here; I don't want to get you anymore involved than you already are." She told him, with a calm voice but with tears spilling down her cheeks. Tommy knew that she didn't want to do this alone. Seeing her hurt like this hurt him more than anything and his heart felt heavy inside knowing that he could lose her at any moment. All he anted at this very moment was to love her, to show her how much he loved her, how much he always had and how much he always would.

"Oh Kim…" he let out in a soft breath, touching her cheek and gently wiping her tears away. He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs and she rest her head against his forehead. They stared at each other for a while. Then she broke the silence with a shaky whisper.

"Tommy, I'm scared." She said, looking into his eyes. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"I know, Baby, I know." He said, running his hands through her hair and rubbing her back, "But I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Sami. I will always protect you, I promise."

"You can't promise…" she began.

"Yes, I can. I can because I love you, Beautiful." He cut her off, and at the sound of his nickname for her, her body weakened and she felt as though she had melted and become apart of him.

"Tommy I can't ask you for help again." She whispered into his chest where she'd buried her face. He kissed the top of her head.

"You're not asking, I'm taking over." He told her, "So you can't stop me from helping you."

"What are you saying, Tommy?" she asked, lifting her head from his chest.

"I'm saying that I'm not gonna stand by and watch you get hurt." He said, trying to hold her close to him. She pulled away from him.

"No, Tommy. I'm not the pink little damsel in distress that you're used to saving. I grew up. I grew out of that fairytale. This is the real world and I need to fight my own battles. All I asked of you was to watch Sami, and that's all I want from you, okay." She said to him, angrily at him.

"You can't fight this alone, Kim. He'll kill you and you know it. You need me and you know that. I know that you aren't the damsel in distress type. I never thought that you were. But even you know when you need help, and right now, you need help." He said, in what started out in an angry tone and ended in more a calm tone. Kim sat back down on the stool and put her head in her hands.

"You're right." She said, gloomily, "Stop that." Tommy only chuckled and put his arms around her.

"You know that you're safe here. I'll always be here to protect you. You don't need to be afraid to ask for it." He told her.

"I know." She told him, she turned to look at him and he kissed her. He lifted her off the stool and pulled her into his embrace. His hands ran down her back until they rested on her ass. Then he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Make love to me, Tommy." She whispered. He already had every intention of it. He carried her up the stairs to his bedroom and shut the door. He laid her on his bed and she lifted his shirt off. Then he kissed her.

Kim woke up to the warm glow of sunshine on her face and she reached for Tommy who wasn't there. She leaned down and grabbed Tommy's black button down shirt and put it on and buttoned it. The door opened and Sami came running in and jumped into Kim's arms, followed by Tommy who carried a breakfast tray full of food.

"Mommy! Guess what!" Sami squealed.

"What?" Kim asked an amused smile crossed her lips.

"I helped Tommy make you're breakfast." Sami said, beaming from ear to ear.

"You did! Good job, Sweetie!." Kim said to her daughter. Sami hugged her mother and whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad you're back, Mommy."

"Me too, Sweetie. Me too." Kim whispered back. She held onto her daughter tightly. Tommy watched the display of emotion wishing he had a camera. The moment was shattered by the sound of cracking wood and gunshots. Kim's eyes went wide and Tommy took Sami from her.

"I need you to do something for me, okay Sweetie.?" Tommy asked the little girl.

"Okay Tommy." Sami said, trying not to be scared.

"Take my phone." He said then he picked her up and carried her into his closet, pressed a few buttons that opened another door that led to a stair case. He took her down the stairs and put her in a chair.

"When I leave, press the number two and then this green button. Ask for Haley and tell her to come to the lab and get you. But tell her to go through the woods. Can you do that for me sweetie?" Tommy asked. Sami nodded. He kissed her forehead and ran back up the stairs to find Kim already dressed.

"Haley is going to come and get her." He said.

"You ready for this?" Kim asked.

"For you, I'm always ready." He said, as his bedroom door shattered and two leather clad guys walked in looking like they could be linebackers for the 49ers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Well, well. Looky what I found." Michael chuckled, an evil smile on his face.

"So you found me….." Kim said, throwing her hands up, "So what. What do you think you're gonna do, huh?" Michael rushed her and she kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. The other guy with him, who looked like the ghetto version of Captain Jack Sparrow, took a step toward Tommy and threw a punch. Tommy caught his hand and threw him back.

"Be careful, or you're gonna get hurt." he told the Captain.

"Or you might." The Captain spat, getting up and going after Tommy again. Tommy dodged his high kick and tripped him so he fell down the stairs. He watched the guy fall. He turned his head and saw Kim go flying towards the railing. He knew she'd either go through it or over it. Instead she grabbed onto it and hung there.

"Tommy!" she screamed. He ran to her and grabbed her hand. She slipped and fell.

"Kim!" he yelled. She fell and landed on her back on his couch, but hit her head on the table next to it. She was out. Tommy looked around and saw Michael coming at him from one direction and the Captain coming back up the stairs again towards him. He jumped up and over the railing & landed on his feet on the floor. Then he ran into his kitchen.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" he called. He morphed into his black ranger form. He heard the two men running down the stairs after him. Tommy went around the corner and met them face to face.

"Get out." The Black Ranger growled at the two men, "And if you ever come near Kimberly Hart and her daughter Sami, you will have me to answer to. And I don't think you want that." The two men were standing there shaking.

"I think we should go man." The Captain said, shakily. The two men ran out of the house and into their car and drove away.

"Power Down!" Tommy called and his Black Ranger form fell away and he was Tommy again. Tommy ran over to Kim, who was still out cold. He ran his hand through her hair and he begged her to wake up. When he lifted his hand again, it was covered in blood. He immediately called 911.

Kim lay in a hospital bed in stable condition several hours later. She had minor head injuries and a couple cracked ribs. Tommy sat in a chair next to her bed. He felt so guilty. He felt like it was his fault that she was in this position all over again. She still hadn't come out of it. He heard the door open and turned to see Haley come in with Sami in her arms.

"Hey, how is she?" Haley asked, teary eyed. Tommy didn't know it, but Haley had known Kim for a while because Kim was Haley's mentor in Florida. She'd never told Tommy that though. Haley used to be a gymnast like Kim but quit to go to college. She and Kim had been roommates and Kim told her everything there was to know about Tommy except the whole ranger part. Haley found that out from Tommy when she met him in grad school. She just never mentioned that she knew Kim.

"The doctor said that she could come out of it at anytime, but the longer it lasts the less likely it is." He said. Sami reached for him and he took her from Haley.

"I'll call Kira and see if she can baby-sit. I don't think Sami needs to see her mother like this." Haley said and left the room. A couple minutes later she returned.

"Kira and Conner are on their way." She said. Haley sat down in the chair next to Tommy and stared at him. She had tears in her eyes.

"Haley, are you alright?" Tommy asked. Haley looked up at him, and the tears in her eyes poured into rivers that fell down her cheeks.

"Tommy, I know more than you think." Haley croaked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Tommy, Kim and I were roommates in Florida. I used to be in gymnastics with her, but I got hurt and left before Sami was born. She was four months pregnant when I left. I never said anything to you because she had always told me how hard it was for her to write you that letter and she said that she never wanted you to know because she couldn't stand to hurt you more than she already had. So when we met, I just kept my mouth shut. I couldn't betray her like that. Right now, I feel like I should have." Haley told him. Tommy just sat in his chair, completely stunned. He didn't know what to say.

"How could you not tell me she was in trouble?" Tommy choked out. Haley was silent. She couldn't meet his eyes. She stared at the floor and opened her mouth.

"Because I told her that I never wanted you to know. I couldn't hurt you like that, not twice. But when I came to you for help, it was worse. Much worse than I ever imagined. I never would've gotten you into this if wasn't this bad, Tommy." Kim said from her spot in her bed. Tommy leapt from his seat in the chair and threw his arms around her.

"I couldn't risk you, Tommy. If something happened to me, at least I knew that you would be happy and that Sami would be safe." Kim said, putting her arms around him.

Kira and Conner came in and Haley asked them to take Sami to the café and watch her.

"Please, you guys. There isn't anybody else. Go now." Haley said, "I'll follow in a minute." Haley watched Kim and Tommy embrace until Kim motioned to her that it was okay to leave.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry. I should've told you sooner. I just couldn't put you in that kind of danger. I've always loved you, but you mean too much to me to let you get caught up in this mess." Kim said, choking up. Tommy didn't say anything, he just held her tighter.

Two days later, Kim went home. She was fine, but in her mind, she would never be fine. Tommy had spent two weeks converting his old office into Sami's bedroom and getting all of Kim and Sami's things moved to his house. That Wednesday, about two and a half weeks after the attack, the last of Kim's things arrived. That day was the most nerve wracking night Tommy'd had in a long time, but it was one he would never forget and neither would Kim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Hello Beautiful." Tommy said when he came in the door.

"Hello Handsome, how was you're day?" she asked. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her. She laid her head in his lap and he brushed her hair out of her face.

"My day was long, dull, and boring. Full of teenage kids and homework papers." Tommy said, "How was yours?"

"My day was full of fun…..I got to chase a four year old around and watch hours of Dora the Explorer." Kim said. She snuggled closer to him.

"Where is Sami?" Tommy asked.

"Upstairs, in her room." Kim answered.

"I see. So what do you wanna do for dinner?" he asked. Kim sat up and stared at a spot on the wall.

"You know, I hadn't really thought about it. What do you feel like?" she asked him. Tommy stared at the spot on the wall and thought about it. He realized that this was the perfect moment, so he reached into his pocket while Kim was looking away.

"Actually, I feel like cake." He said.

"Huh?" she said, confusedly looking at him. He held up a beautiful diamond ring.

"You wanna marry me?" he asked. She just stared at it, like she'd never seen a ring before. Then she looked at him. He looked scared and nervous because she hadn't answered. She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Yes, I will marry you." She whispered in his ear. He smiled, almost in relief. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched him slide the ring onto her left ring finger. Then he pulled her even closer to him and just there, wrapped in each other's arms, for what felt like hours.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Sami asked impatiently. Kim looked at her daughter in her rearview mirror. She was staring at Kim intently from the back seat.

"We are going to meet Tommy's parents in Angel Grove. That's where Mommy and Tommy met. I grew up there." Kim said, averting her eyes back to the road.

Kim and Sami reached the Oliver home an hour later. Kim walked to the door hand in hand with Sami, nervous as all hell, hoping that his parents didn't hate her for the hell she'd put their son through. She got to the door and hesitated before knocking.

Jan Oliver walked over to the front door and opened it. She knew who would be standing there. She opened the door and found Kim staring at the ground. Kim looked up at her and Jan thought she saw a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Kimberly, sweetheart, come on in." Jan said with a warm smile and open arms. Jan threw her arms around Kim and held her close. Kim smiled in relief.

"Hello Mrs. Oliver." Kim said, trying hard to hold back tears.

"Oh, honey how many times have I told you to call me mom? You know you've always been family." Jan said warmheartedly.

"I lost that a long time ago. Or at least that's what I thought." Kim said.

"Tommy told us everything, sweetheart. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You saved his life, and you went through hell for it, there is no shame or blame in that. I'm just glad you came to him for help when you did." Jan said to her, looking her in the eyes and caressing her cheek the way a mother would. Kim lost control of her emotions and let the tears fall. Jan pulled her closer and held her.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay." Jan whispered in her ear. Kim held on to Jan as if for dear life. Finally, after five minutes, Kim stopped crying and wiped her eyes and pulled Sami in front of her.

"Mom, this is my daughter, Sami." Kim said. Jan knelt down to meet the little girl. She gasped at the site of her.

"My Lord….i…if I didn't know any better, well, I'd say she was Tommy's." Jan said to Kim.

"I know. I thought the same thing." Kim said, "He treats her like it though." Jan smiled at Sami. Sami smiled back.

"Hi sweetie." Jan said. Kim knelt down beside Sami.

"Sami, this is your Nana Jan. This is Tommy's mommy." Kim told her. Sami smiled at Jan and turned to look at Kim. Then she turned back to Jan.

"You look like my mommy." Sami said to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kim and Jan sat at the kitchen table and talked over coffee while Mr. Oliver or Pappy as Sami was calling him, taught Sami how to play Go Fish.

"Tommy's informed us of everything Dear, so there is nothing for you to worry about." Jan told her.

"I'm glad he told you, but I'm sorry to say that there is a lot left to worry about." Kim said with a long, soft sigh, "I know that there are a lot of people that work for Michael that will still come after me. I need to be really careful about where I go and what I do because I can't put anymore people in danger. I can't put my daughter in danger."

"I understand, Honey. We're here for you, whenever you need us." Jan said, placing a comforting hand over Kim's. Kim's eyes left Jan's when she heard a familiar buzzing sound. She looked towards the front of the house.

"Get out of here." She said.

"Why? What's going on?" Jan questioned. Kim shot her a serious look, almost like one a mother would give a disobedient child.

"Get out now." She growled. Jan got up and ran over to Mr. Oliver and Sami and ushered them outside and into their neighbor's back yard. Jan looked behind her to see Kim dive behind a kitchen counter as something came crashing in through the front of the house, but that was all she saw of Kim because she was pulled away from view.

Kim felt the debris hit her back as she crouched behind a counter covering her head. _Tommy you better get your ass here soon, _she thought. She crept forward and peered around the side of a cabinet to see who it was that was after her now.

"I should have known." She whispered to herself when she saw who was standing there. It was Michael's best friend, Tony. He was a tall, dark haired, muscular, Italian guy. He had good looks and he could get any woman he wanted. He reminded Kim of Tony Soprano. He stood about 6'3" and carried an M16, which she was pretty sure was fully loaded and as always, he had few buddies with him as well. They only carried hand guns, which was good for her.

"Here Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie." Tony coed. Kim stood behind the counter, a stern look on her face. "And here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"About as happy as I am to see that gun in my face." Kim said. Tony took a step toward her. She took a step back.

"Look if you come quietly, this won't get ugly. I promise." Tony said, with a sly smile.

"And I'm sure Michael said he'd go easy on me this time, right?" Kim snapped and Tony nodded. "Well sorry Mr. Soprano, I like it here." Tony hopped over the counter and got within two inches of her face.

"Listen you smart ass bitch, I've kinda gotten the message that the guns don't exactly scare you, but don't think that I won't use force to drag you outta here." He spat.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Do you want me to scream for you? Would that get you off just right?" she snapped, "Well sorry Sweet cheeks, this bitch fights back." She kneed him in the gut and he doubled over. She was pretty sure they had strict orders not to shoot her, so she jumped over the counter and stood in front of them.

"Who's next?" she asked. A tall, stocky guy stepped up. He swung at her and she dodged. She punched him in the stomach and elbowed him in between his shoulder blades. He was down, for now. Nobody moved after that.

"Oh, what's the matter? Scared?" she said, in a mock baby voice. She heard Tony get up and turned to face him.

"That was a free hit, but I touch you and you're just a dead little girl." Tony said.

Kim shrugged, "So touch me….if you can." Tony rushed her and she back flipped out of the way. Then he threw a punch at her and she threw her upper body into a full twist backwards. When she came back she kicked him in the groin and ran the in the opposite direction. Tony toppled over yet again. His lackeys tried to help him up, but he pushed them away.

"STOP HER!" he yelled at them. The all ran in the direction that Kim had gone, but she was already out of sight. Kim ran faster than she had in a while. She was just around the corner and her lungs were already burning, but she didn't stop. She ran down the main road and saw Tommy's jeep coming toward her. She watched him pull over and knew that he saw her running. She ran over to the jeep and got in.

"GO!" she yelled at him. He pulled onto the main road again and turned around.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked. She sat in the passenger seat heaving and trying to get her breathing under control.

"We were attacked." She said. He looked at her and noticed that she was covered in dust.

"I'd say." He said. She finally stopped heaving and looked at him.

"Your parents got Sami out. They went to a neighbors I think. I hope they called the police." She said.

"Who attacked you this time?" Tommy asked.

"Tony and his band of bench pressing lackeys. They are bad news. I'm lucky I got out. I was praying for you to get there. I'm just glad I got out when I did, but we have to go back." Kim said to him, wide-eyed.

"We do?" Tommy said.

"Your parents and Sami are still at the neighbor's house. What if they find them?" Kim reminded.

"Dammit!" Tommy swore and made another U-turn. They pulled up in front of the house with a car sitting in the living room.

"He's one of those guys that has to have one hell of an entrance isn't he?" Tommy asked, based on the looks of things.

"You could say that." Kim said. Slowly making her way into the house through the rubble. She found Tony and his boys waiting for her.

"I knew you'd come back." Tony grinned.

"Oh it's only because I like you so much." Kim said in a brightly sarcastic tone. Tony smiled at her and lifted his gun. Kim and Tommy dove behind a wall as shots started going off.

"Now what?" Kim asked, covering her ears.

"What?" Tommy asked back. The idea finally dawned on Tommy. He stood and twisted his wrists and went through the motions of morphing.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" he called and in seconds he stood clad in the black suit of the black Dino Thunder Power Ranger. Kim smiled up at him. He walked out from behind the wall and took a defensive stance. Guys came at him from all directions and he fought them off easily. Then Tony came running at him. He caught Tommy off guard and took him down. Kim watched as Tommy tried to fight off Tony. He was having major problems doing so. She got up from her spot and walked slowly behind Tony before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned and she punched him in the face. It was getting dark and harder to see but she fought him still. She kicked him and he grabbed her foot. She spun her body around kicked him in the face causing him to release her foot. She landed on her feet just in time for him to punch her hard in the stomach. So hard that she was sure she tasted vomit in her mouth. She fell to the floor and he hunched over her, ready to punch her. He lifted his arm and Tommy grabbed it from behind. He pulled Tony off of Kim and threw him to the ground. He held him in place. Kim turned her head and looked out the window closest to her. She saw flashing lights, red and blue. She smiled to her self and closed her eyes, thankful that the police were finally there.

Both Tommy and Kim sat on the back of an ambulance when Jan, Thomas, and Sami came out of the neighbors house. Jan ran over to them, hugging and kissing them constantly.

"Jan, Honey, I think they want to save that for each other." Thomas Oliver said, pulling Jan a few steps back.

"Thanks Dad." Tommy said, while Sami climbed up on Kim's lap. Kim held her daughter close and tears fell from her eyes. She'd never been so scared in her life. For a while she thought she wasn't going to make it long enough to see Sami again.

"I love you Samibear." Kim whispered in her daughter's ear. Sami hugged her mother.

"I love you too, Mommy." Sami whispered back. Tommy watched the two embrace before Kim pulled him to her with her spare arm. He put his arms around Kim and kissed the top of her head. The EMT came over to them after they waited for an hour.

"You guys are safe to go home now." He told them.

"Thank you." Tommy said. He looked at Kim and she nodded. She carried Sami to his jeep. He walked over to is parents.

"Hey do you guys want to come stay with me? I've got a pretty comfy couch bed at home." Tommy asked.

"Actually, Tommy, we were curious. Do you think Kim would mind if we took Sami down to Disneyland for a few days, just until you get this whole thing sorted out." Jan asked.

"You'd have to go ask her Mom, I really don't know." Tommy said. Jan nodded and walked over to the jeep where Kim was strapping a sleepy Sami in.

"Kim, Dear, would you mind if, while you and Tommy are sorting this out, Thomas and I take Sami to Disneyland for a few days?" Jan asked. Kim looked at Sami, asleep in her seat.

"No, actually, that's a great idea. She doesn't need to be here during all of this." Kim said, "Would you mind taking her tonight and picking up her things tomorrow? Just in case something happens tonight,"

"Not at all, Dear. I'll call you from our hotel room when we get there." Jan said, taking Sami.

"Thanks, Mom." Kim said, hugging Jan and kissing Sami goodbye.

Tommy and Kim drove home, with only the radio on. A song came on that reminded them of the past and how things were so long ago.

_Remember when I was young and so were you_

_and time stood still and love was all we knew_

_You were the first, so was I_

_We made love and then you cried_

_Remember when_

Kim looked at Tommy and remembered so many times that they had spent together. She smiled at one unparticular. She had been unsure of whether or not she should go to Florida for gymnastics training, but he reassured her.

"This has been a dream my whole, entire life. But when I became a Power Ranger, I made some promises. One of them was to stand by you guys." She said.  
"Kim, you also promised to be true to yourself." He told her.  
"...I really want to go." She finished.  
"I don't want to lose you, Kim. But I can't just sit back and watch you give this up. It... Wouldn't be fair." He told her honestly.

Tommy looked at Kim as the song played on and wondered what she was thinking about. He listened to the words and realized how much it pertained to them.

_Remember when we vowed the vows_

_and walked the walk_

_Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard_

_We lived and learned, life threw curves_

_There was joy, there was hurt_

_Remember when_

Tommy suddenly remembered a time when he felt as lost and alone as Kim looked now. She had let him know that all was okay with a few simple words that had come from her heart and had meant the world to him.

_ "We miss you." She tried to cheer him up._

_"You were a team long before I showed up. Everything will be back to normal before long." He said, sadly.  
"...**I** miss you." She said, honestly._

Kim looked at Tommy and smiled. He smiled back at her. She had tears in her eyes. He didn't notice but he did to. The song continued until it was over and had them both in tears.

_Remember when old ones died and new were born_

_And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged_

_We came together, fell apart_

_And broke each other's hearts_

_Remember when_

_Remmeber when the sound of little feet_

_was the music_

_We danced to week to week_

_Brought back the love, we found trust_

_Vowed we'd never give up_

_Remember when_

_Remember when thirty seemed old_

_Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone_

_To where we are,_

_Where we've been_

_Said we'd do it all again_

_Remember when_

_Remember when we said when we turned gray_

_When the children grow up and moved away_

_We won't be sad, we'll be glad_

_For all the life we've had_

_And we'll remember when_

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked. Kim turned to look at him when the song was over.

"Yea, are you?" she returned the question.

"I'm okay. That song kinda got to me. How about you?" he said.

'Yea, I know what you mean. It really hit close to home, didn't it?" she said with a smile as he pulled into the driveway. He nodded as he shut off the engine. They walked into the house hand in hand.

"So what do you wanna do now that we are all by ourselves?" he asked. She looked up at him, smiled slightly.

"I think I might want to take a shower, but then again…" she trailed off as he kissed her gently. She returned it. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I think you could use a little bit of relaxation.' Tommy said, laying her on his bed.

"Mmmm, you're right I could." She said. She smiled and came down on top of her smiling before kissing her.

Kim woke up to total darkness. She looked at the clock that said 11:30 am. She sat up and saw a figure moving in the dark.

"Tommy?" she asked blankly.

"Hmm?" he answered crawling back into bed next to her.

"What's with the blankets?" she asked.

"I didn't want the night to end. So it didn't." he said. She smiled in the dark and rolled over. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She moaned happily before both fell asleep again. It was the first time the both felt completely safe going to sleep. No tense muscles, no bad dreams, just complete and total relaxation and bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: **The song belongs to Sarah **McLachlan, not me….enjoy!**

A couple days after the attack, the shock wore off and the realization of what had actually happened set in. It hit Kim like a ton of bricks one night, maybe three days after the attack, just how far Michael was willing to go to get her back or to kill her. She had been cutting potatoes for dinner when it happened. Tommy had been sitting at the dining room table grading papers. She cut a piece off the potato and it fell into the bowl sitting in the sink and she looked down realizing that she'd accidentally cut her finger. The last time she saw blood was the last time Michael had beat her. She instantly dropped the knife and backed away from the sink.

_Heaven bent to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight_

"No." she said, near tears, staring at her hand. Tommy looked up at her, and at first didn't realize what was wrong. She was standing there staring at her hand and tears were falling down her cheeks. Normally she would've cursed and went the bathroom to clean and bandage the wound, but now she just stood there and stared at it. Tommy stood and she collapsed on the floor and cried, holding her head in her hands. Tommy went to her and sat next to her and put his arms around her.

"Sshh, it's okay. It'll be okay." He whispered, rocking her back and forth. She shook her head vigoursly.

"No," she said, swallowing hard, "it won't. It'll never be okay, Tommy." She turned to face him, "Don't you get it? It'll never be over, he will never let go, not unless I make him let go. I'll never be free, never…." She got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Tommy stood up and followed her.

"Kim, he's in jail, he can't get to you any more." Tommy said, soothingly, rubbing her shoulders.

"He himself is in jail, but that doesn't mean he's not going to stop sending his guys after me, after us. I can't keep putting you in danger and I can't keep putting Sami in danger. If anything happened to you two, I don't know what I'd do." She said, as she bandaged her finger. Tommy put his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I will not let anything happen to you." He promised.

"I know you won't, Tommy, it's just….." she began, "I can't keep risking your life…or hers." She let her body rest against his as they stood in front of the bathroom sink, staring into the mirror.

_Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear_

"Do you see what I see?" he asked looking into the mirror.

"I don't know, what do you see?" Kim asked.

"I see the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I see more love in her eyes than I do anywhere else in the world." He said.

"You know what I see?" she asked, "I see a scared, tired, broken woman who is fighting or her future and can't escape the past." She left the bathroom and when back into the kitchen to finish cutting potatoes. Tommy leaned against the bathroom counter and looked into the mirror.

"You need to do a better job of convincing her." He told himself. He went out into the kitchen to talk to her some more when there was a knock at the door. He was walking down the hall, but Kimberly got to the door first. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Tommy looked toward the door as Kim opened it. All he saw was an arm and then he heard the shot. Kimberly staggered back and fell to the floor. Tommy ran to the door, the blackest rage bubbling inside him, and he kicked the gun out of the persons hand, then he grabbed the persons arm pulled them into the house and swung them face first into a wall, knocking them out.

"Kim!" he ran to her side. She didn't move. He pulled his shirt off and pressed it to her upper abdomen, where she had been shot. Then he pulled his cell phone off of his belt and dialed 911.

"My fiancé has been shot….I need help now." He told the operator. Within ten minutes, Kimberly was being loaded into an ambulance, the guy with the gun was hand cuffed and put in a police car, he'd woken up as the police got there.

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._

Kim was rushed into surgery and Tommy called his parents to tell them. The offered to come home but Tommy told them to stay where they were because he didn't want Sami to see her mother like this. Then he called Jason, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Billy, Zack, and Kat, their old, but close friends and former teammates from high school. They all rushed to get there. Kat was the only one that didn't get there until night fall because she came from London.

_We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone _

Tommy sat in the waiting room, Jason on his left and Aisha on his right. He sat with his head in his hands, worrying….wondering if he had lost her or not.

"She's a fighter…she'll make it." Aisha was saying as the doctor came out. Tommy got up and made his way across the room to him.

_But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear._

"How is she?" Tommy immediately asked. The doctor's eyes fell. He looked up at Tommy, not sure really what to tell him.

"She made it through surgery just fine, but to be quiet honest, I'm not sure that she'll make it through the night. You should go see her. She shouldn't be alone." The Doctor told him. Tommy only nodded and turned back to his friends, his family.

_I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._

"He said…um…she made it through the surgery, but...Uh…she might not make it through the night." Tommy told them. At those words he broke down and tears fell from his eyes. Aisha and Kat put their arms around him and held him as he cried and they cried with him. Jason and Adam and Rocky sat in the chairs behind them and cried as well.

_Heaven bent to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know_

Tommy went to her room. He lost it when he saw her hooked up to so many machines. She looked so week and so fragile, he hated that. He pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down and held her hand.

"Hey Beautiful," he whispered, caressing her forehead lightly. He kissed her hand and tears fell from his eyes, "You have to get better, okay. You have to….because I can't live without you. I need you so much. I can't lose you again." He sat there and cried, holding onto her hand as if it were his only lifeline.

_Oh they turned their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
You'll slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed_

Kat came in after him. She pulled up a chair next to him. He looked at her, her eyes red and puffy. She stared at Kim, wishing that she could kill the guy that did this to her.

"You know if she wakes up, this might look a little…." He began.

"Tommy, I know." She said, she swallowed hard, "I know everything."

"What?" he said, not understanding her completely.

"I've known about Michael and the way he treats her since the first time he hit her. I never told you, like Haley. I wanted to, but Kim begged me not to. She loved you too much, she still loves you too much." Kat said, she looked down at her hands in her lap, "She called me yesterday, while you were at work, she told me everything that had happened since she brought Sami to you. She said that she was pretty sure that something was going to happen soon. She had every intention of leaving tonight, because she didn't want you to get hurt. She said that she would come back to you when she was sure this whole thing was finished, if she survived." Tommy let Kat's words sink in. Then he looked up at her, anger and hate filled his eyes and Kat wasn't sure if it was because of what she said or because of the whole situation.

"Oh this ends now." He said, angrily, "I'm ending it, now. I will not lose her again, Kat. I'm going to make this stop."

"Tommy, you could get hurt. Are you crazy?" she protested, standing in front of him.

"Stay with her, call me if anything happens, you have my cell phone number." He said and walked out of the room. Kat sat back down in her chair, holding her head in her hands, tears running rivers down her cheeks. She wished now that she had never said anything to him. She held Kimberly's hand and cried.

"He loves you Kim. He's going to save you. I promise." Kat said to the still unconscious Kimberly.

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After Kat had cried herself to sleep holding Kimberly's hand, the others began to come into the room. First was Jason, he had come to make sure Kat was okay. Then came Tanya and Adam who both lost it at the sight of Kim, then followed Rocky, Aisha, and Billy. The sat in separate chairs around the room, sleeping in shifts just in case Kim were to wake up during the night. Jason took the first shift. He pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the bed from Kat and held Kim's other hand. He talked to her quietly while the other's slept.

"You know, Kim, I remember the first time you saw Tommy. You and Trini gushed over how cute he was. I only wish she were here to help you. God, I loved her so much. He only got five years you know….the driver. He killed her, driving drunk and they only gave him five years. I never told you because I knew you'd do something drastic about it." Jason told her, tears falling down his cheeks, "She loved you more than anything. She would've done anything for you. God Kim, why didn't you ever tell anyone? Why?" Jason held her hand to his lips and let his tears fall.

Kimberly, who was still unconscious, was having her own conversation with someone she'd lost a while ago. She walked on clouds to a set of swings that seemed to come from nowhere. She sat down and wondered if she was dying or if this was just a dream. She turned her head to see Trini, her best friend who had died in a car accident three years before.

"Trini?" Kim said, the echo of her voice surprised her.

"Hey Kim." She said and Kim smiled when her voice echoed to.

"So is this you, coming to take me home?" Kim asked. Trini giggled a little, and then looked at Kim with tears in her eyes.

"No, Kim, this is a dream. I came here to tell you that you have to wake up. Tommy needs you. If you don't wake up now, he could do something that could ruin his life forever." Trini said. Kim nodded slightly.

"For as much as I want you to be with me a little longer, you need to wake up. He needs you more." Trini continued. Kim stood and hugged her best friend.

"Thank you, Trini." She said, "I love you."

"I love you to, Kim." Trini said. Kim turned to walk away.

"Oh, Kim." Trini said, and Kim turned, "Tell Jason I love him, but he needs to move on. Tell him that it's okay to fall in love again."

"I will." Kim said and she turned to see a white light.

The hospital room was dark and it was night outside. Kim looked around, Jason was at one side of her, holding her hand and crying. Kat was at the other side, holding her other hand and dead asleep. Kim turned her head slightly to look at Jason.

"Jase." She whispered. He looked up at her, wide eyed.

"Kim? You're awake?" he asked, almost ecstatic.

"Yea. Where's Tommy?" she asked. He shook his head, wiping his tears away.

"I don't know. He left here hours ago; he was so angry. I thought maybe it was something that Kat might have said, but when I came in here she was out cold.

"Jason, you need to call him. Tell him I'm awake. He needs to be here. If you don't he could do something bad….really, really bad. Please, call him." Kim begged, only in soft whispers. Jason only nodded and immediately began dialing Tommy's number into the phone next to Kim's bed.

Tommy's cell phone rang as he drove up the street to the prison. He pulled over to the side of the road to answer it. It came up "Unknown Call". What he didn't know was that "Unknown Call" saved his life.

"Hello?" he said.

"Tommy, she's awake." Jason's voice came over the line.

"Thanks, Jason, I'm on my way." He said, hanging up the phone. He turned around and headed back to the hospital.

Kim sat up as much as she could when the doctor came in to check on her. He checked her stitches and her blood and told them that a nurse was coming in to change her bandages.

"If she gives you any trouble about your guests, tell her to come talk to me, I'll take care of it." The doctor told her.

"Thanks, Doctor. I don't know what I'd do if I were alone." Kim said. The doctor left and Kim sat and looked around at all of the not so cheery faces around her.

"Jason, I had a dream." She said, taking Jason's hand, "Trini came to me. She told me that Tommy was in trouble and that I had to wake up, but before I woke up she asked me to tell you that she's okay and she wants you to move on. She wants you to love again. She said that she can't rest in peace until she knows that you're okay." Jason only nodded as Kim gave him Trini's message.

An hour and a half later, Tommy arrived at the hospital and nearly ran all the way to Kim's room. She was asleep when he got there. The others began to leave when he had come in. Jason stopped him at the door.

"She said she was a little worn out. She talked to us for a while, but they only thing she really wanted were you and Sami. I know you don't want Sami to see her like this, but I think she needs Sami more than Sami needs her." Jason told him, "I think you should call your parents, tell them to start heading back. Kim needs to know that her daughter is alright." Tommy nodded and Jason hugged him.

"Take it easy man." Tommy said.

"You too, Bro." Jason said, leaving Tommy alone with a sleeping Kim. Tommy sat at the chair closest to Kim's bed. He picked up the phone to call his parents when she turned her head and looked at him.

"Where did you go?" she whispered. Tommy looked at her and put the phone down.

"It doesn't matter." Tommy whispered back.

"Tommy, you could've been killed tonight. Why did you go to the prison?" Kim asked. Tommy looked at her with wide eyes and he sat there baffled by how she could possibly know where he was going.

"I just want all this to stop. I can't stand seeing what this is doing to you." He said, tears forming in his eyes, "I just don't want to lose you, Kim." Tears spilled down his cheeks and she reached for him. He let her hold him close to her heart and he cried.

"You'll never lose me, Tommy. No matter what happens, we will always be together. I promise. I'm never going to leave you. I'm a part of you. Just like you're apart of me. I love you. Always." She told him. He sat in his chair, his head lain on her chest, while her hands massaged his scalp and he cried. This time, it was Kimberly being strong for him and neither of them minded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Good morning Beautiful." Tommy said, the next morning when Kim woke up.

"Mmmm, hi." She coed, wincing in pain as she tried to stretch.

"Oh, don't hurt yourself." He said, "I've got a surprise for you." Kim sat up in bed and waited. Tommy went over to the door and opened it. Sami came in and ran to bedside.

"Mommy!" she squealed, "I met Mickey Mouse and Cinderella and Princess Jasmine and….and…and…..the real tall doggy!" Kim giggled at her daughter's apparent excitement over the whole trip to Disneyland. She didn't show the pain it caused her to laugh though, not in front of her daughter. Tommy noticed that she was holding it back and felt sorry for her because she had to hide. He knew she hated that, having to hide everything, especially from some one she loved; but he also knew that Sami was to young to understand everything that was happening.

"Hey, sweetie, you wouldn't mind staying with Papa and Nana Jan for a little while longer would you?" Tommy asked her. She shook her head and hugged Tommy.

"Thank you for protecting my mommy." Sami whispered in his ear.

"You're more than welcome, sweetie." Tommy said, kissing the little girl's forehead. She smiled at him and then climbed up on Kim's bed to tell her all about Disneyland. Tommy left the two alone in her room together. He went out into the hall with his parents.

"So, how is she, really?" Jan asked a concerned, motherly look on her face.

"She's doing okay. She's pretty sure that they won't bother us again for a while. At least not until after Michael gets out of jail." He said, "The last couple months have been pretty hard on her, you know. I mean she's hurt and feels alone, even with me. Most of the time, I think she's afraid of me; it scares me to think that she might be." Jan put a hand on his arm, letting him know that the mother in her was going to do the comforting lecture thing. When it came to this part, he preferred the drill sergeant that was straight forward, to the point, instead of dealing with the feelings and the love and caring part.

"Well, honey, you have to understand what she lived with all those years, and with a baby. She had to protect her child instead of herself. Most of the time she was probably standing up for Sami instead of herself. Guys like that get irritated with the smallest things. I can only imagine how hard it must be for her to let you get as close as you are." Jan said. Tommy knew that Kim knew that he wasn't going to hurt her, she wouldn't have stayed if she thought otherwise, let alone leave her child with him.

Tommy talked with his parents outside Kim's bedroom for the better part of an hour while Kim listened to Sami's chatter about Disneyland. She loved every second of her daughter's soft voice giggling and whispering about her adventures with Mickey and Minnie and Goofy and all the other characters. Tommy entered at the end of that hour and Sami hugged her mother goodbye and left with his parents.

"Hey, I'm sorry that they didn't stay longer, but…" he began to say.

"No, Tommy, it's okay. I didn't really want her to see me like this anyway. Thank you for bringing her, it really means a lot to me. I just wish I could get out of here." She finished.

"Well, the doctor said that you would probably be here for another week or two and then you could go home." Tommy said. She smiled weakly, not wanting him to know how scared she was of going home, of the fact that they could get attacked again, and mostly of the fact that she knew that Michael would try to get Sami taken away from her. Next to Tommy, Sami was all she had left, and before Tommy, Sami was all she had left. Losing her would tear Kim apart and Michael knew that if he threatened to take Sami away from her she'd come back. How could she not? Sami was her daughter; there was no way she'd let her go. Kim had thought about adoption after Sami was born, if only to keep her from this kind of lifestyle, but Michael wouldn't hear of it, even though Sami wasn't his daughter.

"Tommy?" she said, "What if he calls CPS? What are we going to do if he tries to take her away from me?" Tommy had seen that coming a mile away. The fear was written all over her face, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Even if he did, Kim, you've got too many people here that would back you up and say that you're a great mother. Nobody's going to take your daughter away. I promise." He said. He stood next to her bed and she leaned her head against him and let out a small sigh of relief.

"What would I do without you?" she asked, softly.

"I don't know, but even without


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Two weeks later, Kim was released from the hospital. The doctor told her that she was not to do any heavy lifting or anything strenuous. She decided to help Haley at her café during the day.

"Where do you want this?" Kim asked one afternoon, holding up an old guitar. Haley looked up from her paperwork and Sami turned in her chair.

"Ooo, that's a pretty guitar." She said, looking awestruck. Both Kim and Haley smiled at the comment.

"Umm, you could keep it if you want it. Nobody around here uses it. I kept it mostly incase Kira forgot hers before a show. She did that once and we had to cancel it. Nobody was happy that night." Haley explained.

"Well if you don't mind, then I'll take it." Kim said.

'It's all yours, honey." Haley said, "I'll be in the back a while, if you need me just yell." Kim nodded and went back to wiping down tables and then she took a break and sat with Sami and colored pictures.

"Mommy?" Sami said, "Do you think Tommy would mind if I called him Daddy?" Kim looked at her daughter, smiled softly as she brushed a strand of hair from Sami's face.

"I don't know, sweetie, you'd have to ask him." Kim answered. She picked up another crayon and continued to color her part of the picture. Sami sat a moment, seemingly lost in thought.

"Mommy, is Tommy your Tommy Bear?" she asked. Calmly Kim asked, "Why do you ask?" Sami sat back in her chair and looked around as if she were afraid of some one hearing her.

"Well, because," she said, "You always sleep with him. So I thought it was so he could protect you, like Tommy Bear protects me." Kim smiled and giggled a little.

"Yea, I guess he is my Tommy Bear." Kim said, trying not to laugh to hard.

A little while later, Kim took Sami home for a nap and took a nap herself. When she woke up, she thought she heard Tommy's voice. She got up and walked downstairs.

"Tommy?" she queried as she came around the corner. She let out a gasp when she saw him with blonde woman in his arms. She laced her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to kiss him. Kim stood in the doorway and just watched; too shocked to do anything else. She turned away quickly. Tommy saw her running away from the kitchen where he stood with a blonde girl that he'd dated years ago. Her name was Jessica.

"Kim!" he called after her. She didn't answer. He opened the door to his bedroom and she sat on the bed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Who is she?" she asked, trying to stay calm, but shaking from anger at the same time.

"She doesn't matter." He said. _Smooth, real smooth Tommy, _he thought.

"Well apparently she does, you wouldn't have been this close to kissing her if she didn't matter." Kim snapped.

"Look, I pushed her away. She came onto me." He protested. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yea, yea, how many times have I heard that line?" she croaked through her tears, "Just leave me alone." He left the room with that and a couple minutes later, Sami came in and crawled into bed next to her.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Sami asked.

"Nothing, sweetie, don't worry about it." Kim answered.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sami asked, sounding scared.

"Yea, honey, I'll be fine." She said. Sami laid in bed next to Kim and closed her eyes, snuggling close to her mother. Kim wrapped her arms around her daughter and watched her sleep until she too drifted off into sleep again.

A little while later, Kim woke to a song playing downstairs. She knew it well. Tommy had played it for once before when she was upset with him.

_It still feels like our first night together_

_ Feels like the first kiss and it's getting better baby_

_ No one can better this_

_ I'm still holding on and you're still the one_

_ The first time our eyes met, it's the same feeling I get_

_ Only feels much stronger and I wanna love you longer_

_ You still turn the fire on_

Tommy looked up as she came down the stairs. She had a sleepy look on her face, but he knew that she saw him. The song, he also knew, had put tears back into those doe brown eyes. She walked toward him and stopped three feet in front of him. He held out his hand. No words were spoken as she took it and they began to dance slowly as the song played.

_So if you're feeling lonely…don't_

_You're the only one I'd ever want _

_I only wanna make it good_

_So if I love you a little more than I should…_

"She never meant anything to me, Kim." He said, softly, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Jessica and I were together when I raced for my uncle. She wanted more than I was willing to give and so I broke it off. She came here tonight because she was in town and she was looking for a one night stand. I tried explaining to her that I was engaged to you and then she started doing the crying thing. She went on about how hurt she was and how much she'd missed me. When you came downstairs I was hugging her goodbye. She tried to kiss me, I pushed her away and made her leave. Like I said, she means nothing to me."

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

"I forgive you." She said, simply. She kissed his lips gently and laid her head on his chest, relaxing into his embrace and finishing their dance.

_Please believe me, every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Still feels like our best times are together_

_Feels like the first touch_

_We're still getting closer, baby_

"You know what?" she said, softly.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about this and now I'm sure; I want another baby." She said, "I know it's not something that we can do right now, but in the near future, I'm sure of it now."

"And how long have you been thinking about this?" he asked.

"Since the night you proposed." She said, with a soft smile crossing her lips. He gave a small chuckle and they continued to dance.

_Can't get close enough, I'm still holding on_

_You're still number one, I remember the smell of your skin_

_I remember everything_

_I remember all your moves_

_I remember you_

_I remember all the nights, you know I still do_

_So if you're feeling lonely…don't_

_You're the only one I'd ever want _

_I only wanna make it good_

_So if I love you a little more than I should…_

"When do you want to get married?" he asked. She looked up at him, looking almost confused.

"You know, I haven't even thought about it. With everything that's been going on, I completely forgot." She gasped. He laughed a little. She laughed with him.

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me, every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

"I think we should get married as soon as we're ready." Kim told him.

"I'm ready when you're ready." Was his simple reply.

"I'm ready now." She said. He kissed her gently.

"Then we'll start planning tomorrow morning." He said, giving her another kiss and making this one last a while.

_One thing I'm sure of _

_Is the way we make love _

_And the one thing I depend on_

_Is for us to stay strong_

_With every word and every breath I'm praying_

_That's why I'm saying…_

As the dance came to an end, Tommy picked her up and twirled her around the living room. She smiled at him, staring into those pools of brown that captivated her from the moment they met. She remembered so many times when she was in trouble during a battle and all she would have to do was look up and see those brown eyes and she knew that everything was going to be okay; just as she saw now when she looked into them.

"I'm sorry that all of this had to happen. I wish this could have been different." She said, so soft it was almost a whisper.

"Don't worry, Beautiful, I forgive you." He said to her, holding her body close to his and kissing her gently.

_So if you're feeling lonely…don't_

_You're the only one I'd ever want _

_I only wanna make it good_

_So if I love you a little more than I should…_

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me, every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

After two months of planning and invitation sending, the wedding was finally happening. The wedding was set for March 18, 2005. When the day finally came, Kimberly could hardly contain herself. She stood in the dressing room smoothing out her dress in front of a mirror and listening to her bridesmaids tell her how gorgeous she looked. Mrs. Oliver had come in and stood next to her.

"Oh, darling you look magical." She said.

"Thank you, Mom." Kim said. Her dress was a strapless gown with ivory beads all over the front, almost like Jessica Simpson's wedding dress. Her hair was up in a neat pile of curls on top of her head, pinned down by bobby pins, a ton of hairspray, and a small, but noticeable, tiara that was covered in diamonds and had a pink tear drop that hung in the open, heart- shaped space in the center. Her veil was attached to her tiara at the back, just underneath the end of her curls and it cascaded down the back of her dress, which trailed a good two feet behind her.

The wedding began with Sami walking down the aisle tossing flower petals everywhere in her little pink dress. Then came Kat and Jason, maid of honor and best man. After that came Aisha and Rocky, then Adam and Tanya, then Haley and Billy, then Conner and Kira, who were last. All the women wore either pink or yellow and the men looked like a group of James Bond wanna be's in their black tuxes. Tommy took a deep breath as the old, familiar song began to play and the doors at then end of the aisle opened.

She stood in her white dress, arm in arm with Ernie, a man that all with the exception of Haley, had grown up with and learned to love. Ernie had owned their favorite hang out and was like a father to them for many years. He walked Kim down the aisle and kissed her cheek softly when he was to place her hand in Tommy's.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls as one. Should anyone in the room feel that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor began and when no one spoke, he continued, "William Shakespeare once wrote, 'I love thee, I love but thee, With a love that shall not die, Till the sun grows cold, And the stars grow old', this is the kind of love that is shared by Kimberly and Tommy. A love that transcends time and space, hate and anger, truth and lies. Theirs is the kind of love that gives the rest of the world hope. Through thick and thin, they have loved each other, guided each other, and trusted each other. Not many can say they've had a love like this; and now they would like to share their love with their close friends and family, all of you. Kimberly, Tommy, turn to face each other." Both Kimberly and Tommy turned and looked into each other's eyes.

"Now, Kimberly, you may recite your vows." The pastor said. She took a deep breath and looked Tommy straight in the eye.

"Tommy, from the first moment I saw you, you captivated me. You touched my heart and my soul so deep that it hurt to be away from you. I never dreamed of finding a love so true and beautiful. I've often thought this was too good to be true. I will love you always and you have my heart and my soul forever. You are my world, my everything, and without you, I would be lost. I promise you forever and I will honor that promise, until the day I die. I will be there for you when you are sick, when you are happy, when you are sad and when you just need a friend. That is my promise to you. I love you and there is nothing that is ever going to change that." She said, tears of pure joy falling down her cheeks.

"No you, Tommy." The pastor spoke. Tommy, also, took a deep, calming breath and looked Kim in the eye.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, you have been my guiding light since the day we met and you have always shown me the way. Without you, my world would be in ruins. I have loved you since that first day in the Youth Center and I will love you now and forever. You are me everything, my Beautiful and I promise you that I will always be there to save you in the fight, to catch you when you fall, to be your hiding place in the storm. My love will be with you wherever you go and my arms will keep you safe at home. I promise you forever and I will honor that promise, now and always." Tommy said, his own tears of joy welling in his eyes.

"Now take the rings and repeat after me." The Pastor said. Tommy turned to get the ring from Jason and Kim traded her bouquet for the ring with Kat.

"With this ring, I thee wed." the pastor said.

"With this ring, I thee wed." they both repeated, with joyful, goofy smiles on their faces.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said. Both smiled and Tommy kissed her and happily walked back down the aisle, arm in arm with his new bride.

The reception was held at the Youth Center, which was the place where they used to hang out as teenagers. The mats and gymnastics equipment had been cleared out, along with the weights and made a dance floor. Kimberly and Tommy only remembered their first dance. She'd chosen the song. It seemed to fit them perfectly. Ever since they were teenagers, Tommy had called her 'Beautiful', so she figured there was not a better song than that.

_I love the way you stand in my way_

_You won't move 'til you get a kiss_

_And how you tell me that my name _

_Tastes so sweet on your lips_

_I love the way you hold me with your eyes_

_Hold me so tight that I can't move_

_It's like everything I've ever known is a lie_

_And you're the simple truth_

"This day has been perfect." She whispered, "I don't know what could make it more perfect."

"You're all I need for my days to be perfect." He whispered. She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I love you, Mr. Oliver." She said.

"I love you, Mrs. Oliver." He replied.

_Is it a dream or is it real_

_All I know is you make me feel so_

_Beautiful (Beautiful, Beautiful)_

_Beautiful (Beautiful, Beautiful)_

_Beautiful (Beautiful, Beautiful)_

_You make me feel so_

_Beautiful (Feel like I could fly)_

_Beautiful (Across the clear blue sky)_

_Beautiful (Baby I could cry)_

_You make me feel so _

_Beautiful_

"You know what Sami asked me a while ago?" Kim asked.

"What?" he asked in return.

"She asked me if you would mind if she called you Daddy." She said. He smiled.

"Why couldn't she?" he asked.

"She just wanted to know." Kim said.

"Of course she can." He said. Kim smiled.

"I love you, Tommy Bear." She said and giggled at her secret pet name for him.

"I love you too, Beautiful." He said, soft enough so that only she could hear.

_I love how soft you touch my skin_

_Like you're touching the wings of a butterfly_

_I wish we could just lock ourselves away in a room_

_Where there was no such thing as time_

_I've never let anyone get this close_

_I've always been afraid_

_But you break down every wall_

_And yet I feel so safe_

_Every part of who I am_

_Is so in love cause what I have is…._

_Beautiful (Beautiful, Beautiful)_

_Beautiful (Beautiful, Beautiful)_

_Beautiful (Beautiful, Beautiful)_

_You make me feel so_

_Beautiful (Feel like I could fly)_

_Beautiful (Across the clear blue sky)_

_Beautiful (Baby I could cry)_

_You make me feel so _

_Beautiful_

"So when do you wanna get out of here?" Tommy asked. She laughed a little.

"Some body's a little anxious." She said.

"Yea, well, Sami's staying with Aunt Kat and Uncle Jason and I just want to be alone with you." He said.

"We can leave after I throw the bouquet." She said. He gave her a "Thank You God" look. She giggled a little at it.

"You know, you've always been my Beautiful. I don't think anyone could have ever made me this happy." He said. She smiled a brilliant smile and he held her closer as the song ended.

_Beautiful (Beautiful, Beautiful)_

_Beautiful (Beautiful, Beautiful)_

_Beautiful (Beautiful, Beautiful)_

_You make me feel so_

_Beautiful (Feel like I could fly)_

_Beautiful (Across the clear blue sky)_

_Beautiful (Baby I could cry)_

_You make me feel so _

_Beautiful_

Two months after the wedding and Kimberly and Tommy were sure that no one was going to attack them again, Kimberly watched Tommy and Sami play go fish on the floor. Tommy loved hearing her call him daddy.

"It's your turn, Daddy." Kim heard her say as she turned to go upstairs. She smiled as she ascended the stairs.

Tommy finished his game of Go Fish with Sami and put her to bed. Kim was in the bathroom with the door shut, so he went downstairs to wash dishes. He had just started to run water when Kim appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Beautiful," he said, "You wanna come help me?" She smiled but didn't move. She looked at him, wondering if he was ready for this or not. Either way, he had no choice.

"Tommy." She said, walking toward him.

"What's up?" he said as she laced her arms around his waist.

"I have a question." She said, smiling to herself.

"What's that, Beautiful?" he replied. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked.

**The End**


End file.
